The Best Part Of Baking
by PrincessPanda93
Summary: a cute Niff drabble about my OTP baking some brownies (:


Untitled Niff

Jeff came home just in time. Nick, standing in the kitchen in jeans and a t-shirt was just starting to gather the ingredients for his world class brownies. Quietly, Jeff kicked off his shoes and discarded his jacket. He made his way into the kitchen and stepped up behind his boyfriend, wrapping his arms around Nick's waist.

"Jesus," Nick exclaimed, starting in Jeff's arms before leaning back into the embrace. "Hello," he murmured as Jeff nuzzled into his neck.

"Hi," Jeff whispered back, picking his head up as Nick turned around and wrapped his arms around Jeff's neck. Reaching up, Nick pressed their lips together. Jeff pushed Nick back against the counter and got lost in the kiss. It was long and slow and warm and dizzying. When they separated, breathing deeper than normal, Nick grinned up at his better half. "I love you," he said.

"I love you." Jeff kissed his nose. "Now let's make some brownies!" He pulled away from Nick and turned to the ingredients on the counter.

"You get the flour, I'll get the sugar," Nick said, reaching for the measuring cups.

Jeff carefully measured out one and a half cups of flour, making sure to not pack the white powder into the cups. Nick quickly scooped out two cups of sugar and dumped them into the bowl before moving on to add eight tablespoons of cocoa powder. Jeff added a teaspoon of salt and two of vanilla extract before going to get four eggs. When he came back Nick was pouring in one cup of oil and a fourth of a cup of water.

Together they cracked the eggs and then Nick picked up a wooden spoon and started mixing it all together. "How was your day?" he asked as he stirred.

"Great," Jeff answered. "My history class was cancelled. And no homework in math."

"Hellz yeah!" The two men were both enrolled at Columbia, thanks to their past at the prestigious Dalton Academy.

"How was English?"

Nick rolled his eyes. "I swear to God, it is _not_ an English class. Debating whether it's okay to be transgender and homosexual is not English. Talking about how women are sexualized adds that it's not English. I can't stand this class."

"I'm sorry, baby," Jeff said, dipping his finger into the brownie batter and tasting it.

"Hey!" Nick said.

"It's the best part of baking." Jeff licked the chocolatey goo off his finger. "You know you wanna." He dipped his finger into the bowl again and held it out to Nick, who leaned forward and popped Jeff's finger into his mouth and sucked the batter off.

"Delicious," he said softly.

Jeff licked his lips.

Nick chuckled. "Could you grease the pan?" he asked. Jeff turned around, looking in the cabinet under the sink for the brownie pan. Nick grinned and playfully swatted his boyfriend's perfectly sculpted ass.

"Excuuuuuse me!" Jeff called, standing up straight with the pan in his hand. He turned around just in time to see Nick blow him a kiss. He snatched the cooking spray out of the cabinet and started coating the pan. The faster these brownies were in the oven the better.

He handed the pan to Nick, who put it down and stated pouring the brown batter into it. When he got as much in as he could, Nick put the bowl down and took the pan over to the oven. Jeff snatched up the discarded bowl and enjoyed the view as Nick bent over, sliding the brownies onto the rack.

"You know," Nick said, setting the timer for thirty minutes, "it's advised that you don't eat the raw batter."

"It's the best part, Nicky," Jeff said.

Nick walked up to Jeff. He placed his hands on Jeff's waist and licked the spoon that he was holding up.

"Jesus, Nick," Jeff muttered.

Nick winked, taking the metal bowl and backing up. He jumped up on the counter across from Jeff. He swiped his finger along the edge, coating it in batter, and brought it up to his lips. He sucked his finger into his mouth, keeping his eyes on Jeff, whose mouth had dropped open a little. Nick made sure all of the batter was off his finger before he slowly brought it out.

Jeff let out a strangled cry before tossing the spoon in the sink and stepping up to Nick. He took the bowl out of Nick's hands and put it on the counter, pushing it away. His right hand reached up and grabbed the back of Nick's neck, tangling it in his too-long hair, and pulled his face down. Jeff greedily attached their lips, his free hand tightly holding a fistful of Nick's shirt.

Nick wrapped his legs around Jeff and pulled the taller man closer to him. Jeff took the initiative, removing his hand from Nick's neck and using it to frantically push the fabric of his shirt up and off. He ran his hands down Nick's chest and up his back, pushing Nick closer to him.

Nick pulled away, breathing heavy. He pulled up Jeff's shirt up over his head and tossed it away.

Then they were kissing again, hungrily, desperately.

Jeff put his hands on Nick's waist, pulling him forward, almost off the counter.

Nick cleaved to Jeff as he brought his hand down, covering Nick through his jeans, which were starting to get a bit tight. He moaned into Jeff's mouth, bucking his hips forward.

"Jeff," he whispered.

Jeff moved his hands to the button on Nick's jeans, quickly unbuttoning them and bringing the zipper down. Nick let go of Jeff and leaned back, lifting himself off the counter as Jeff pulled his jeans off.

Nick quickly wrapped Jeff back in his legs, pulling him close again. Jeff grinned and placed a light kiss on Nick's lips, and one on his jaw line, and one on his neck. He kept moving down, leaving a trail of kisses that burned into Nick's skin. When Jeff's lips reached his stomach Nick started to squirm. "Jeff," he practically panted. He felt Jeff's lips turn up against his skin.

Slowly, Jeff moved down another inch. He was right below Nick's belly button. Nick grabbed a fistful of Jeff's blond hair as Jeff moved even lower, his lips touching the waistband of Nick's boxers.

Jeff hooked his fingers in the waist band.

Nick pulled his hair.

The timer went off.

"Fuuuuck," Nick moaned.

Slowly, Jeff straightened up. Nick let his fingers fall out of his hair. "Goddammit," he whispered. He stomped over to the oven, grabbing a pair of oven mitts, and took the brownies out of the oven as fast as he could. He put them on the stove, shut the oven off and came back to Nick.

"Now," he said, reaching and cupping Nick, causing his hips to jerk upwards. "Where were we?"

**That is the smuttiest I will probably ever get. **

**I feel weird about it.**

**But hey, at least you guys got a brownie recipe!**

**Pretty please leave me a review and tell me what you think!**


End file.
